


A New Building Isn't the Only Erection in the Area

by Quefish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Biting, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bruises, Cheesy Porn, Condoms, Consensual Kink, Construction related sexual puns, Cowgirl Position, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn related tropes, Porn with Feelings, Porniest Porn that I've Ever Porned, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thirsty Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Unless you liked it, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, catcalling, in that case, safe sex, straight up porn, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley is attracted to the one construction worker who isn't a raging asshole. She decides she likes him enough to take him home, where she is taught that appearances are deceiving.AKACrowley gets railed within an inch of her life, loves every second, and begs for more.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 95
Kudos: 294
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs, Ineffablexxx - Directors Cut, Top Aziraphale Recs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaroMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/gifts).



Crowley walked the same route to work every day. Her favorite part of the walk? A more or less vacant lot, with a few brave plants growing despite the environment. It had had a ‘For Sale’ sign on it for years, but it was in an awkward spot and not very large, so it wasn’t very enticing to buyers. Until it was.

It started with a group of contractors standing on the spot holding up a set of blueprints and pointing. This happened once or twice before the machines showed up to remove the plantlife. It took half a day to remove the sparse greenery. Then the construction began. It started out the same as every other construction site. Loudly, machines, yelling instructions, big burly types carrying heavy things about and then cementing them in place. She didn’t mind seeing them, she did mind them seeing _her_. The wolf whistles and catcalling were exhausting to walk past every day. By the end of the week, she was ready to change her route to work.

“Hey hot thing, you single?”

“Nice hips, gorgeous!”

“You look tired, wanna sit on my lap, beautiful?”

“You got an arse made for spankin’ naughty girl!”

“You should all leave her alone and focus on what we’re paid to do.”

That was new. Crowley slowed and dared to take a quick peek at the site. The big burlies were scowling and complaining about ‘just having a bit of fun’, and ‘can’t a fella appreciate a sexy woman’ to another thick, strong-looking man. But considerably softer, with no stubble on his gentle face. His jeans and plaid shirt were covered in construction schmutz, but were intact and neat at the same time, instead of ragged and holey. 

Their eyes met and he gave an embarrassed smile and small nod to her before turning back to his jeering crewmates. That had been just enough time for Crowley to want to see those ocean blue-green eyes looking up at her as she fucked him through the mattress. Or the sofa cushions. Or the floor. She wasn’t picky about location. 

That evening, she walked home, and was treated to a litany of compliments and requests of the raunchy variety by the site’s night crew. She rolled her eyes at the unimaginative suggestions, until she heard that voice again. 

“That’ll be enough of that. Focus so we can leave on time for once.”

Crowley looked up and locked eyes with him, receiving another apologetic smile and nod before turning back to his own work. She watched as he ignored the ribbing of his crewmates and their whinging about spoiling their fun.

 _Oh, they want their fun spoiled?_ Crowley smirked to herself as she slowed her walk and took a few steps closer to the safety fencing. A couple of the bolder meatheads jeered and leered, assuming her interest in them, not realizing that behind her dark glasses, her gaze was firmly locked on the arse in blue jeans belonging to the polite construction worker. 

“Hey, handsome!” Crowley called out across the site. The assembly of over confident men jostled for position with varying questions of ‘you mean me?’, while her target’s back remained turned and focused. “No, you bellends, I want _that_ one. The guardian angel sent to protect me from the unwashed masses.”

They all went quietly confused as they followed her finger. One started laughing loudly, jiggling his belly and showing off a gold tooth. Charming.

“Babe, you don’t want Az. He prolly wouldn’t even know what to do with a hot piece like you.”

“Guess I’ll have to teach him then.” Crowley smiled sharply, her tongue teasing her upper lip as she watched ‘Az’ slowly turn around. She gripped the fencing above her head and crooked her finger with her other hand, beckoning him closer. He moved slowly toward her, his face politely suspicious. 

“What can I do for you, miss?” Az stopped a respectable distance away from the fence.

“First you can come closer, and then you can tell me what your plans were for tomorrow.” Crowley tossed her firebrand curls over a shoulder and waited patiently until he came closer.

“I’m not sure what you mean, why you want to know what my plans _were_?”

“Well, I’m assuming that I can convince you to change them so I can show you what else you can do for me.” Her eyebrow rose as a dark pink crossed his cheeks and his jaw dropped a bit. “Unless you’re already taken, or aren’t interested, that is.”

Az stammered. “I’m not and I am. Taken and interested, I mean. In that order. And I’ve no plans to speak of.”

“You do now, angel. Meet me here, ten tomorrow morning.”

“That early?”

“I’m letting you sleep in, you’ll need to be rested up for the day and night you’re in store for.” Crowley winked at his stunned expression and started to walk away before turning back. “By the way, Toni Crowley. I prefer ‘Crowley’. See you in the morning, Az.”

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Crowley sauntered to the site in a pair of jeans it took a miracle to get on, a low v-neck top showing off her petite but lovely cleavage, and a pair of heeled boots. She loved a punctual man and there he was. Finally seeing him without a hardhat, she loved his white-blonde curls. He stood there looking like a dish waiting to be served. Unfortunately, her dish came with sides that she didn’t order, and they were mocking him as being ridiculous to believe she’d show up. The gent with the gold tooth and a chiseled man with weird purple eyes were the loudest in their mockery.

“Excuse me, boys, I’m here to pick up a man?” She enjoyed the looks of shock on their faces as Az stepped around them. “Get a good night’s rest, angel?

“I certainly did, my dear.” Az offered his arm, which Crowley took with a grin. “Have a good day, gentlemen, for I assure you I am going to.” 

Crowley’s laugh could be heard echoing through the construction site as she and Az walked away.

Once around the corner and out of earshot, Az turned to her with a smile. “If you were making a show to teach the uncouth brutes I work with a lesson, I completely appreciate and understand. I have no expectations, of course.”

“You might not, but I do, if you’re interested. You’re sexy, polite, have eyes to die for and and arse to live for. And I have been driven to distraction thinking of the things I want to do to every inch of you.”

“Well, when you put it that way ... lead the way, I’m all yours.”

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Crowley let him into her flat, having had the ‘responsible adults about to have sex’ discussion about consent and protection on the walk. She tossed her keys on a table in the foyer, kicked her boots under the table, and led Az into the kitchen. She reached for a glass, asking if he wanted a drink or something to eat. She let out a small groan as she was treated to strong fingers hooking into the belt loops on her jeans and pulling her back, resting her arse in the cradle of Az’s hips.

“No, thank you. I very much want to start my day. You’re not the only one who’s been entertaining fantasies.” He pushed into her slightly, letting her feel the bulge in his jeans. She pushed back and he let her grind on him for a moment before pulling her away and turning her to face him. He bent and kissed a line up her throat before landing on her lips. Crowley reached around and grabbed his arse, tilting her head to slip her tongue into the kiss with a groan that Az echoed into her own mouth. “Would you mind terribly if we get you out of those clothes, my dear?”

Az chuckled as Crowley eagerly pulled his hands to the button on her jeans before she pulled her top off. She tossed her bra to the floor as the jeans were peeled down her thighs. Crowley buried her fingers in Az’s hair as he bit and sucked his way down her body, taking her out of her jeans. As the last scrap was pulled off her foot, Az sucked a lovely bruise on Crowley’s inner thigh and then had the nerve to laugh as she clutched his hair. He looked up at her as he hooked his fingers into her panties and dragged them off as well. Her other thigh was given a matching hickey before he stood up. He looked around and smiled.

“Where are my manners.” Az lifted her by the hips and she wrapped her legs around him with a yelp as he walked to the dining table. He set her down on a cloth placemat and kissed her as he snagged a chair with his foot and dragged it closer. He then broke the kiss, sitting in front of her, and palmed her thigh, sliding her to the edge and holding her legs apart. “One shouldn’t eat in the kitchen, after all.”

Crowley fell back to the table as Az bent his head and licked, bit, and sucked his way from the inside of her knee to her clit before tossing her leg over his shoulder and getting down to the business of making her body spasm with pleasure. Crowley could feel the grooves she was digging into the table as she was devoured like the last piece of cheesecake on the planet. She vaguely heard banging coming from somewhere, which made Az chuckle as he licked her. 

Her thighs were near vibrating, and it felt as though there was a weight on her chest. She had one leg hooked around his head, holding him in place, and her other foot on his shoulder almost pushing him away. She felt fingertips trailing her thighs, and his fingers pressed into her as he pushed the back of her thigh to her chest, dislodging the foot pushing him away. She dug her fingers into her own hair and pulled as she came.

Az’s fingers slowed but didn’t stop, and he rested against her thigh, smiling as she panted. She was moving her hips with his fingers, groaning as her throat ached. She looked down and saw him gazing at her with a knowing smile. 

“Proud ... of yourself … are you?” Crowley was taking deep breaths as she continued to chase his fingers. She hissed out an appreciative sound as he stood up and changed the angle of his fingers. He continued pressing her thigh to her chest as he leaned over her, teasing her lips with his tongue.

“Not yet, I’m not. I do owe you an apology though.” His fingers began to thrust harder and her hips followed as she made a questioning sound. “It appears that you’ll need to move house, if the complaints from your neighbours are any indication.”

Crowley breathed out a laugh. “Fuck ‘em.” 

“I much prefer where I am, if it’s all the same.”

Crowley looked up at Az and felt herself heat seeing that Az was still completely buttoned up and dressed. She loved the way it made her feel, vulnerable yet empowered. She cocked her eyebrow and smiled up at him, saucily. “Well then I’ll be needing one more of those before we move to the bedroom, Az.”

“As the lady wishes.” Az’s smile shouldn’t have been so sinfully sexy for as cute as it was, but as Crowley started thinking about it, all thoughts were expelled from her head as Az sat back down and proceeded to lick his way into earning the bedroom.

~~~~~

Crowley’s legs were jelly, and she had no idea how much time had passed. Her throat was gravelly, her lungs hurt, she had loose strands of hair tangled in her fingers from both Az’s head and her own. Despite her dry mouth, there was a small line of drool at the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes as Az laid her legs down to either side of him, still sitting in the chair. He made a small sound and she looked down at him. His elbows were on the table and his chin was perched on his clasped hands.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Az cocked his head to the side with a smile. 

“Thirsty, like I just ran a marathon, like I’ll never be able to walk again …” She smiled as Az laughed and stood, heading for the kitchen.

“Well, I can help with the first one, and refuse to apologize for the second and third.”

“I’d be offended if you did, angel.” She held out her hand and Az helped her sit up. He handed her the glass of water and then scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa. Crowley let out a soft squeak as he sat down with her on his lap. “I could get used to being carried around like this.”

Az blushed slightly.

“Oh no you don’t. You licked time travel between my legs like some sort of pornographic HG Wells. I don’t even know what day it is anymore. You don’t get to blush innocently like that.” Crowley finished the glass of water and handed it to Az who placed it on the end table. She swung around and sat up on her knees, straddling Az’s lap. His hands gripped her hips as she pulled his head back to kiss him. 

Their tongues played together and she released his head to allow her hands to roam. She made a beeline for his belt and unbuckled it, pulling it free from the loops. His hands squeezed her as she opened his trousers and pulled his shirt out of the way. Az hissed in a breath as her hands rubbed him through his pants and Crowley leaned back with wide eyes. 

Crowley felt around a bit more and caught every nuance of Az’s pleased and then mischievous expression as she came to terms with what she found. “Holy fuck, angel. You mentioned safe sex, but I didn’t think it was because you’d brought a bloody weapon into my flat.”

Az barked out a laugh. “Don’t worry, dear, I use my powers for good, not evil.”

Crowley snorted as she stood up and pulled him along to the bedroom. “Well, I’ll be needing you to power my evil really good now, so … “

She helped him undress, tossing his clothing as it came off until she finally got her hands on his skin. He was thick, strong, and looked like every cheesy porno construction man come to life. “No wonder you use a tool box, that would never fit in a belt.”

He laughed again, turning into a moan as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around him. She smiled at him playfully. “I was planning on giving you a blowjob that would make you see stars, but well, I’d need dental hooks to get that wide.” 

Az made a thoughtful sound as Crowley played with his cock. “Well, perhaps next time then.”

Crowley hummed out a whine at the promise of a next time as she went to her knees. Head may have been a chore, but there was no way she wasn’t at least getting her tongue on him. She licked up the seam of his balls, sucking on each before focusing on his cock. She looked up at Az, dragging her tongue up his shaft, lapping at the head before taking just the tip into her mouth. Her hands worked his shaft and he groaned, his hips flexing, moving with her. 

Crowley slid a hand down to play with herself, circling her clit and running her fingers up and down her mound. She looked up and Az’s head was dropped back, his mouth open. His hands were at his sides, flexing in and out of fists. 

She stopped, leaving back on her hand as she continued playing with her clit and Az looked down at her, pupils wide. She pressed the tip of her tongue against her canine dragging it to the other side. “On the bed now, be a good boy for me.” 

Az didn’t scramble, but he wasted no time in settling in the middle of the bed, fisting his cock as she stood and slinked to the bed, reaching into a drawer for a condom, and after a moment’s consideration, lube as well. 

“Your mouth looks cold, angel. Mind if I sit on it, warm it up?”

Az smirked. “If you think it’ll help, I appreciate your concern.”

He held out a hand, steadying her as she knelt over his face facing his cock. She scratched her nails down his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and firmly pulled her cunt onto his tongue. She shuddered as he alternated between licking up into her, sucking and gently biting around her opening, and circling her clit. She scratched over his chest again, catching and pinching his nipples, making him groan into her. 

Crowley slid her hands down his chest, over his belly, until she was sliding her hands over his cock. She fondled him for a moment before grabbing for the condom, and rolling it over him. He released her and she swung around to straddle his hips facing him, stroking lube down his shaft. 

Az gripped Crowley’s thigh in one hand and his shaft in the other as she started working herself onto his cock. Her palms pressed into his chest as she raised and lowered herself over just the first couple of inches, mouth slack and eyes closed. 

“Angel, remember what I said earlier? About being rough?”

Az was breathing deeply, watching her above him. “I do, yes.”

Crowley’s eyes opened, and pinned Az in her golden gaze. She leaned close, bringing her mouth next to his ear. She licked his earlobe and blew cool air over it, making him shiver. She took the lobe gently between her teeth and purred in his ear. “Please, angel. **_Fuck me_**.”

Crowley felt Az change position as he planted his feet on the bed. He turned his head slightly and kissed her on the cheek gently, barely a whisper of his lips. “As the lady wishes.”

He pinched a nipple between his knuckles on the way to flatten his palm against her breast bone. He pushed until she was upright, more leaned back against his thighs. He pinched the other nipple and dragged his knuckles down her body until his hands were grasping her hips. Crowley looked down at him, palmed her breasts and winked, blowing him a kiss. Az’s gaze was intense as he blew a kiss in return before pulling her roughly down his cock until she was fully seated on him. 

Crowley howled and let go of her breasts, reaching behind her to dig her nails into Az’s thighs. He paused for a moment, and she watched him, watching her pant above him, his gaze roaming over her hard nipples, and flexing stomach. His gaze traveled down her body to where her thighs shook. He blinked slowly as she squeezed her cunt tight around his cock. His eyes mapped her body back up, and she let her head fall back. Her long curls covered his thighs, soft, but tangled over the course of the afternoon. 

She met his eyes and dug her nails in a little deeper. “ _More_.”

Her eyes rolled back and her jaw went slack as Az lifted her and pulled her over his cock. His hips snapped into her, pounding her mercilessly as she called out. She felt his fingers split around her clit to pinch and roll it and her head thrashed as she came. She heard Az whisper to himself as he rolled to his knees, lifting her hips to rest on his thighs as her legs were held over one of his shoulders as he fucked back into her. Her back arched and she clawed at his arse, holding him close. 

She heard him swear as he bent over her, and he pulled her up by the hair to kiss her. She let go of his arse to bury her fingers in his hair, accepting his thrusting tongue. He broke the kiss to pant and she bit into his bottom lip, prompting a couple of hard, deep thrusts of his cock. She let go of his lip, licking it.

“Does my big boy like that? Fuck, yes. Own that cunt.” Crowley was panting, growling, as Az continued his assault with a bedly weapon. 

“Own it? Is it mine now?” Az playfully kissed the end of her nose before sitting back and pulling out. 

“Nooooo?!” Crowley could barely move but whined her distress.

“It’s not?” Crowley made a confused sound before shaking and then nodding her head. Az laughed as he wiped sweat off his forehead, and Crowley took the opportunity to feast her eyes on his torso. The sweat matted his chest hair into wet little curls. She was snapped back to the present as he gave her nipples a pinch. He leaned in again and brushed their lips together. “Well, if it’s mine, roll over and give it to me.”

Crowley immediately rolled to her hands and knees, nearly knocking heads in the process. She heard more lube being slicked over his cock, and then a slippery hand was wiped off on her thigh. She moaned and arched her back, as he pushed his cock back in. Each of her arse cheeks were treated to a stinging spank, making her jump and thrust back onto him. He squeezed her cheeks before sliding his hands up her back and down her arms to her wrists. He pushed until her cheek was on the bed, and her wrists held over her head. He kissed her shoulder and neck, whispering nonsense she couldn’t really hear. His lips pressed against her temple. 

“Would you still like it rough, my dear?” He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, laying small wet kisses along her skin. 

“Fuck yes, angel.” She’d barely had time to breathe before he was jackhammering her into the mattress. She felt his sweat dripping onto her back, and the puddle of drool forming under her mouth. With every thrust another word was punched out of her throat. An unending torrent of, “Fuck. God. Cock. Yes. Please. More. Hard.” 

Crowley’s wrists were brought together to be held with one of Az’s strong hands as he reached under her to play with her clit. “One more, Crowley, be good for me. Be my good girl and come for me.”

Crowley came. She bucked and thrashed and cried out as he held her, speared to the mattress by his cock, and held in place by her wrists. She squeezed his cock until he swore and plowed himself into her hard as he followed into his own orgasm. He released her wrists and collapsed to his elbows, covering her back. He rested his forehead between her shoulder blades and they panted together. 

“Jesus fucking Christ … “

“I concur.” With a huffed laugh, he carefully rolled off of her and removed the condom. He knotted it and turned his head to look at her. “All right, darling?” 

“Peachy. You?”

“Perfectly tickety-boo.” He smiled at her and she laughed. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” She gave him an exhausted smile.

“Means, give me a few hours and I’ll be happy to give you more.” He once again kissed the end of her nose as she sputtered. “Loo?”

She gestured vaguely in the direction of her en suite, and watched his delicious arse walk away. She called out as he left the door ajar. “A few hours you said?” 

A vague agreeing sound echoed into her bedroom over the expected sounds of post-sex loo usage. “Less if you feed me, my dear.”

She laughed as the toilet flushed and he appeared with a damp cloth in his hand, another wiping himself down already. She gingerly rolled into the loosest definition of a seated position that could be applied, and accepted the cloth. 

“I assume you enjoyed yourself, dear?”

“Oh, I enjoyed _you_ , that’s for damn sure.” He grinned at her. “How is it you’re single, angel? Or a construction worker? You’d be making money hand over fist if you let someone film you doing that.” 

“Well, I am rather unassuming, and most women, and men for that matter, take that, plus my impeccable manners, to mean that I would be rather a wet blanket in the bedroom.” Crowley made a small sound of agreement. She had been prepared to have to teach him if necessary. “And as for being in pornography, well, I rather like to think that intimacy is special, and I wouldn’t care to have others in attendance. Munching on crisps, watching a small monitor telling me whether my cock was in the right light.” 

“That’s fair … and all the better for me.” She reached to the end table for her mobile before realizing it was probably in the kitchen where she’d last been in full control of her faculties, which may as well have been somewhere between two hours and six thousand years ago. “Angel, since your legs work, mind getting my mobile, we’ll need to order delivery. I don’t know what day it is, but I know I want more.”

Az smiled sweetly and unashamedly walked naked to her kitchen for the mobile. She watched his arse, complete with indents and bruises that she was sure would match her fingernails, as he walked out of the room. Looks like she was going to have to reassess her commitment to lifelong bachelorette status, because she’d be flat stupid to let this one go. 

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Az apologetically dragged himself away from her Sunday evening, he needed to get home, he had work in the morning. She pouted and kissed him one more time as he was walking out the door of her flat. As he headed off, she lounged against the doorframe with a smile so sappy she could have hated herself. A cough from down the hall disturbed her and she turned.

At least four of her neighbours were standing together with varying looks of annoyance. “Fuck off, you’re just jealous.” They grumbled and began to disperse. 

“Oh, by the way.” They all turned to her. “Better invest in ear plugs, he’ll be back.” 

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Monday morning, Crowley called out from work. She was still pleasantly sore and loose limbed. she’d found lovely faint bruises on her bottom from being fucked so hard, as well as defined fingermarks around her wrists. She put on a sexy pair of shorts and top and put together a small lunch before heading to the construction site. She had barely sauntered around the corner when the catcalls started. She smiled, and looked over her sunglasses as Az turned around, already admonishing the crew. When his eyes locked on her however, he smiled. 

She walked up to the entrance and waited as he walked over. 

“You seem rather casually dressed for a workday, my dear.” 

“I called out.” She affected the fakest cough she could. “See? Sick. Can’t be expected to go in.”

“I do see, lucky me to be immune to such illness.”

“I um, brought you lunch. I didn’t know if you brought your own, or …” She trailed off as he smiled at her. 

“Sounds lovely, darling. Are you busy for dinner this evening.” 

Crowley’s breath caught in her throat and she blinked, her body swaying towards him. “Good God, I hope so.”

Az took the lunch from her hand and put his other hand at her waist, kissing her nose. “I’ll be there, dear.”

She smiled as he walked back to the crew, all of whom were trying to look as though they hadn’t been staring in disbelief. She turned to walk away until she heard Az call to her.

“Oh, and darling?” He rolled his eyes to indicate the men behind him and grinned with mischief. “Wear something nice for Daddy, won’t you?”

She nodded, her jaw slack. “Yes, Sir.”

He winked and then went back to work, and she walked back to her flat.

“Daddy, huh? … Ok, didn’t know I was into that, but here we are.” She grinned as she planned what to wear that evening before stopping off at the chemist. She re-emerged with multiple packs of ear plugs. No harm in being a good neighbour, right?


	2. ART!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gifted amazing art for this fic and I am absolutely dead.

You can find the artist, Ems, here: [SpookandShook, fic art!](https://twitter.com/SpookAndShook/status/1361823751957053442), please go show them some love!!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to jump on the 'porn tropes' train, but couldn't not give these lovelies a sappy ending. I hope you enjoyed, please leave me a comment :D


End file.
